


Alpha Texts

by yoursourwolfisshowing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek texts, Fake Dating, Humor, M/M, Romance, lying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursourwolfisshowing/pseuds/yoursourwolfisshowing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so maybe Stiles should not have been as surprised that Derek had a phone and could text...and that he got on Reddit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Texts

Stiles glanced at his phone and sighed, flopping face first into his bed. Stiles Stilinski, social extraordinaire, everyone. It’s not like he had anyone to text. Okay, that was a lie. He had people to text, but it’s not like he wanted to text them. He wanted his pack, but they were all out being buddy buddy sniffing each other’s butts or whatever they did when they got together.

His phone buzzed. With a number he didn’t know. Raising his head slightly, and opening the text, he looked at the message. 

_??: Stiles._

_S: Yes?_

_??: Help._

_S: Dude, not to be rude, but I don’t even know you._

_D: …it’s Derek. I thought you had my number?_

_S: Seriously? Am I like the only one ever left out of pack stuff even though I continually save your asses?_

_D: Sorry._

_S: Oh, so we’re back to one word texts. Okay._

After not getting a reply for a few minutes, Stiles shot out another text. _What did you need my help with, Sourwolf?_

_D: HELP ME ESCAPE THESE IDIOTS._

_D: Sorry, caps lock got stuck._

Stiles cackled and rolled over, settling his phone on his chest. Derek Hale texting. Was that even right? And now he was getting caps lock stuck. He looked weirdly at Stiles when Stiles would pull out his laptop in the middle of pack meetings to research and ended up looking at art sites instead. 

_S: I’m sorry, but thinking of you texting is just doing it for me._

_D: Doing it for you?_

_S: You know. Haha. Funny._

_S: NO NO NO NOT SEX DOING IT._

_D: Oh._

_D: That’s disappointing._

_D: ;)_

Flailing, Stiles rolled around on his bed and screamed. Derek just did not send a winky face. Was he flirting? What the fuck was going on?!

_S: YOU JUST DID NOT DO THAT._

_S: TELL ME YOU JUST DID NOT DO THAT._

_S: SO HELP ME SWEET BABY JESUS_

_D: I’m not Jesus, but I am hot as Hale._

_S: I give up._

_D: What?_

_S: You’re being funny. Why haven’t you texted me before this? We could have been bros._

_D: Because I don’t want to be bros._

_D: Asshole._

_D: Now come help me escape._

_S: No way! You have your car. You get yourself out of there, Mr. Alpha._

_D: How? They won’t believe anything I say._

_S: Say you have a hot date._

_D: With who?_

_S: I don’t know? You could probably just post a picture of yourself on Reddit or something and people would flock to you begging for a date._

_D: You get on Reddit?_

_S: Is that surprising? I hope it’s not. That’s like, 85% of my time._

_S: WAIT, YOU KNOW WHAT REDDIT IS?_

_D: STILES. I’m not a recluse._

_S: Coulda fooled me._

_D: …touché._

And now Stiles was faced with the fact that Derek Hale, recluse, and orphan, now got on Reddit. He couldn’t handle this. This was ridiculous. As every incoming text came in, Stiles was more determined to make Derek his friend. Feeling his phone buzz he pulled up the most recent text.

_D: So I’m free._

_S: And?_

_D: And I may or may not have said I have a hot date._

_S: And?_

_D: AND I SAID IT WAS YOU._

_S: WHAT THE A;SKADFAJKLF- ARE YOU SERIOUS?_

_D: CALL ME._

Stiles clicked dial on Derek’s number and as soon as Derek picked up he yelled, “ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!”

“Uh… no.” On the other end of the line Derek was flushed and rubbed his neck as he climbed into his car. Maybe it was a bad idea to include Stiles in his plan to escape the pack. He just didn’t want to be cooped up as they all ignored their feelings for one another. It was infuriating. 

“Why me?!”

“Why not you? You’re a good escape.” 

“It’s not the right time to be giving me insulting compliments, jerk.” Not that Stiles minding hanging out with Derek, but literally, the other day, he had shoved Stiles agains the wall and threatened to maim him and leave him intestines strung from the trees. Not the best impression.

Derek sighed. “You know you’re talking aloud, right?”

“Shit.” Stiles pulled his pillow over his face. “So what are you going to do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you have to go on a fake date with me. They’re going to know if you don’t go back smelling like me that you lied.” Stiles did not want this. His first date was going to be with a menacing werewolf? And his dad was still under the firm impression that he wasn’t gay? This would do wonders for that vision.

Starting the Camaro, Derek drove down the path and slid the car onto the road, switching it into another gear. “I didn’t think about that.”

“Come on over. We’ll watch a movie and you’ll get some real food at least.”

“Seriously?” Stiles was willingly letting him come over to his house? And making him food? Awesome.

“Seriously. How long will it take you to get here?”

“10 minutes.” Well, about that. It should take longer, but Derek always knew where the cops were so he knew when he could speed. 

“See you then. And for the love of God, do not text and drive!”

Derek laughed and hung up the phone. Sheriff’s son through and through.

Stiles looked at the phone and back to the speaker. Did Derek just laugh? What the hell was going on?! He was flirting, laughing, and coming over? In ten minutes and Stiles was still in pajamas? “SHIT.”


End file.
